1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to artificial flowers, and more specifically to an animated artificial flower device which, upon partial immersion in a liquid, simulates natural flowering actions and reveals a surprise object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Artificial flowers are commonly used as indoor decorative accessories. Natural flowers, whether planted, potted, or cut for use in a vase, also have wide appeal as an enhancement to all sorts of environments. Natural flowers share many of the advantages of artificial flowers, and, if cared for appropriately, are capable of growing and blooming in a pleasing way. Many thousands of people enjoy receiving flowers in one form or another on a daily basis throughout the world.